


Missing The Con

by Castiel_booty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Actors, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, cursing, cuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_booty/pseuds/Castiel_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I also have this work on my Wattpad: Castiel.Booteh.<br/>You are going to a con but notice that you had totaly missed it. The con was yesterday but you decide to stay at the hotel anyways. You run into a certain someone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing The Con

You drove as quickly as you could to get to the con that was most likely almost finished as you pulled into the parking lot to see there weren't as many cars as you had expected. You pulled out your phone and checked the date to see that the con finished yesterday. "SHIT," you slammed the door to your truck shut. "Well, I still have enough to stay at the hotel," you sigh and walk in buying yourself a room. Your room was just above the pool so when you looked over the railing, you could watch the swimmers. "Good thing I always have a spare swimsuit," you smile to yourself. Your stopped smiling as you realize that your so called friends decided it would be funny to switch it with a frilly black bikini. Hearing the door next to your room open, you quickly dart into your room, dropping your phone behind. Little did you know that your neighbor happened to be Richard Speight Jr.

Richard looked over towards your door as he heard it slam, he had managed to trick his guards into thinking he had left so he would have some relaxation time, unfortunately at the most he would have a week until they found out he was missing. He had hired tons of people to cover for him, but how long until one of them screwed up? Richard looked down seeing a phone lying on the ground. "Must be theirs," he shrugged and turned it on to see a picture of a beautiful woman and a puppy. "Oh!" he smiled and walked into his room with the phone. After totally invading your personal files he eventually figured out that you were a fan of Supernatural. "Please don't let her be another one of those psycho chicks," Richard shook his head.

Meanwhile in your room, you were messaging your boyfriend. You two had just started a Skype call, "Hey babe, babe, who is... um who is that," you raised an eyebrow after seeing a naked woman walk across the hall. He attempted to tell you it was no one and that she was lost but after she began calling for him to come back to the bathroom you lost it. "WHAT THE HELL I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN GONE FOR A DAY AND YOUR CHEATING ON ME... AGAIN?!" you yell not caring if the people next to you hear. "Fuck your excuses you... you idiot, I am never EVER talking to you again," you hang up on him with tears streaming down your face. That is exactly what you said last time yet you always fell for him. When you were around him his was a sweet heart, he had a sense of humor, he was beautiful, but when you were away he would screw who he wanted when he wanted. 

Richard had heard your loud screaming and his heart ached hearing your words. He couldn't decide whether he should return your phone now, or take a bunch of selfies and add his number to your contacts. He took a bunch of selfies and went through your contacts seeing a name with a bunch of hearts he dialed. 

"BABE I AM SORRY JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE PLEASE, I WAS JUST LONELY WITHOUT YOU," the boy practically yells in the phone. 

Richard pulls the ear away from his phone and raises an eyebrow. Before the boy can continue Richard interrupts seeing as he had the right number. "Well good to know I didn't call her dad," he smirks letting out a laugh. The boy attempts to interrupt him before Richard stops him with a rough voice. "You listen here you immature little shit, I am not calling you to help you, I am calling you to tell you to apologize to that young lady right now, I am sure she didn't do anything to deserve it," he frowns even though the young man can't hear him. 

"Hah, na, she was just a hot chick I wanted to screw, she just wouldn't give in, not worth my time," the young man hangs up. 

In your room your crying softly before you sit up in the realization that he was an idiot. "I didn't love him, I just liked him," you tell yourself as you run out of the building to your truck. Your face is dry as you calmly walk back into the building and to your room to put on the bikini, it didn't matter, it isn't like your going to see anyone you know here. You slip it on and walk down to the pool.

Richard walks out of his room hearing your door open and close multiple times, "I should probably return this," he laughs. He had taken a bunch of funny selfies and even a really hot one of him winking without a shirt because hey, you were a fangirl. Just not one he had expected. Yes you loved Supernatural, but you did not believe that there was any sense in freaking some person out, the actors were humans too. He looked over the railing to see you sitting on the ledge of the pool dipping your feet in. The sun came in through the glass roof heating the water so it wasn't beyond freezing and made you look like an angel. Richard smiled and went into his room getting on a pair of black swimming trunks. "Looks like I will be going for a swim," Richard put the phone on his bed and headed down. He never made eye contact with you as he was always keeping his face out of your eyesight. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet. 

You sat at the edge but right when you saw someone coming down your eyes widened and you dove into the water. You never got a chance to see his face but you were sure he saw yours. The man sat next to where you were sitting but he was laying down just keeping his feet in the water. You awkwardly began to swim away, you could just go for a swim later. You looked back at the man to see if he had sat up, luckily he had not seen you. Just as you were running from the pool, he got a glimpse of your (Hair length and Hair color) and smirked. You ran to your room and attempted to unlock the door but with your luck, you had left the key inside along with a towel. You were stuck out in the open in what you were wearing. "What a great day," you rolled your eyes. You shake your head trying to get rid of the voice telling you to not interact with anyone and walk up to the man, now in the water facing away from you. "Sir? Could I borrow a towel please... I locked myself out of my room," you manage to get out in barely a whisper. 

Richard smiles to himself and nods. He gets out of the water still not facing you. The water drips down his back as he begins to walk to his room. You trip over your own feet knocking the both of you down. Richard begins laughing as he faces you on his back, your head landed on his chest and your whole face heated up. You get up quickly and run to your room jiggling the knob. Richard watches you with a smile. "Hey!" he calls out to you.

Your eyes widen as you frantically jiggle the door more. You see a cleaning lady near by, "ma'me, I forgot my key in my room, would you be as kind as to unlock my door?" you smile at her and she smiles back nodding. You get in your room and close the door behind you hearing it automatically lock. "Where the hell is my phone?" you destroy the room still not finding. The man's voice seemed oddly familiar which terrified you even more. If he knew you think of the embarrassment. You would never be able to face him again. You decided to take a quick shower to wash away the day as soon as you were finished, a knock on the door made you jump and slip, cutting your arm badly in the process. "As said before, it is a wonderful day," you rolled your eyes and wrapped a towel around your body peeking through the door, not to see a face, but your phone and a large hand waving. You cracked open the door so not even half of your body showed, you didn't know what was worse, being seen in a bikini or a towel. Probably a bikini. Your eyes widened as you saw it was Richard Speight Jr. 

Richard looked at you with a raised eyebrow after a minute seeing as you still hadn't moved. He couldn't help but glance down, his eyes widened as he saw your arm almost completely covered in blood. "Can... Can I come in, I could stitch you up, people may not know it but I am actually good in these types of situations," Richard shrugs smiling. Seeing as you still hadn't responded he stepped in anyways and closed the door. "Alright come on, just, don't try to kidnap me, please," his voice wavered a bit in fear of you being a psychopath. 

He moved over to the bed as you sat on the edge of it holding out your arm quietly. Your face was blank, no expression, you didn't know how to feel. Your boyfriend was a cheater, you caught him in the act, you fell on top of Richard Fucking Speight, and now your sitting on your bed in a towel feeling quite tired from all of the blood lose. Your eyes drooped shut as you fell back, luckily you had secured your towel so it wouldn't come undone.

Richard watched you with wide eyes as he grabbed the first aid kit. He crawled onto the bed next to you and placed your arm on his lap so he could get to work. 

You groggily opened your eyes and glanced at the alarm clock to see it read 1:oo AM. You let out a loud groan and rolled over only to fall off of the bed with a loud thud. You whimpered in pain at the feeling of your sore arm meeting the ground. You wouldn't be surprised if someone complained about the loud noise at this time. You got up holding your arm once you heard a soft rapid knock. "I am sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I just fell off the bed," you said as you opened the door. Richard walked in past you and gently removed your hand from the stitching, a look of relief went across his face. Your heart began to race and there was no denying his was too from the way he was staring at you. You bit your bottom lip and walked into your bathroom to actually put on some clothes instead of a towel, you came back in a grey tank top and a pair of black sweatpants. "Sorry," you managed to laugh once you walked out, your room was a mess from searching for your phone. YOUR PHONE! "Umm, where is my phone?" you asked as he handed it to you. You went through your contacts to message your ex to apologize only to see his number was under RUDE ASSHAT WHORE. You truly laughed and kissed Richard on the cheek, "I am guessing you heard all... that... thanks," you giggled as his face turned pink. Above his contact you saw Richard's with an unbelievably hot picture. You choked on your own spit as your face turned red. 

"WHERE IS RICHARD," loud voices boomed from down the hall.

"Looks like my guards found me, call or text anytime, if you wanna meet up somewhere I would be good for that, and... let's go on a date tomorrow, I will pick you up here?" Richard smiled.


End file.
